The Great Escape
by thedevanator
Summary: Used to be Vacation Life of the PC. Summ: The Briarwood boys, and the PC go on a vacation together. What could be more dramatic then ten teenagers living in a beach house together for a week? Nothing, really.
1. The Start

**Hey guys! So. Wow. I really, really need to like, stop doing this. But yeah. This is the Vacation Life of the PC but it's edited! The other day, I re-read my regular version and bleh. It sucked. So, now I'm editing it, and totally, re-doing it. I'm just going to cut some stuff, add some stuff, and yeah. After looking back, I think I made this story a little **_**too**_** dramatic. So. Here it is. xD.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Massie Block-Birthday time! It's Massie's birthday and she's bringing the PC and the boys down to the beach with her? But everyone together, always leads to drama, right? With Derrick breathing down her neck, and Chris always so...there, but then there's a new guy? What could go wrong? Almost everything. Will this vacation change her for the better? Or worse?**

**Claire Lyons-Heartbroken. Still? Has the urge to apologize to Cam, and can't wait to do so on the vacation. Praying he'll forgive her, and everything will be back to normal for the two? But what happens when Josh comes into the picture? A little love triangle for the three? Who knows.**

**Alicia Rivera-In love with Josh. Or at least she thinks. As they say, once a bitch, always a bitch. Will this girl try to take over Massie's thrown, her boy, and her friends? Probably.**

**Kristen-Loving the life of being single. But when a certain Chris catches her eye, will she reject him after the last incedents with a boy, or welcome him into her heart?**

**Dylan- Spending girl time with Kristen has been heaven for her! Doesn't have to worry about how she looks, what she eats, or anything when it's just the two, even though she dropped down a size in clothes? But when everything gets dramatic and even more boys come, will one of them catch her eye?**

The Block Estate

May 19, 2008

7:47

"Massie Block! Get your butt down here!" Claire Lyons shouted from the bottom of the steps of the staircase that led to the upstairs.

"We're going to be late to the airport!" Another voice called which belonged to Kristen Gregory.

One week ago Massie had found out that her parents had reserved their beach house in North Carolina. Why? Massie's birthday was June 20th and for her birthday, William and Kendra were letting their daughter pick 10 friends, (including herself,) to bring down to North Carolina with her. Currently, Massie was in her room, working on zipping up her suitcases. Claire and Kristen were already downstairs but Alicia, Dylan and the DSL Daters to N.C.

Of course Massie had picked the P.C. But she still had 5 slots open? Who else could she invite. The boys. No. Her parents weren't letting her. She begged and begged _and_begged but it was a definate 'No.'

Massie and the P.C. had plotted ALL week to find a way to sneak the boys in and they finally found a way. Massie had talked to Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, and Chris Abeley and they decided. First their plan was to have the boys dress up like girls but that was an instant No from Derrick. Cam and Josh were telling Derricl the plan since Derrick and Massie were avoiding eachother majorly.

The next plan was to have Massie tell their parents that the DSL Daters were coming with them. When they got to the airport, the DSL Daters would leave and there comes the boys. Massie had asked Skye to do this for her and Skye of course said 'Yes.'

Massie ignored their yelling and continued zipping up her last bag. She had her Dad carry all 7 bags down the steps, with Massie walking quickly down the steps in front of him.

"Hey guys," Massie said to her two best friends and looked at the two. Claire was biting her finger nails. "Kuh-laire!" she said. She pulled her and Kristen aside. "Don't be nervous just because HE is coming," she whispered, the he referring to Cameron Fisher, Claire's ex-boyfriend who had recently texted her saying he wanted her back.

Ever since Claire had gotten that text message from Cam, evertime she heard his name she shivered.

Kristen giggled into her palm. "This is going to be AWESOME!!" Kristen said.

"What's going to be awesome??" a voice asked.

Massie looked up suddenly as she heard yet another voice, thinking it was one of the parents. Massie's other two best friends Dylan Marvil and Alicia Rivera had arrived.

"Finally!!" Massie laughed. "We were just talking about the b-o-y-s," Massie whispered just incase any of the parents were close by.

Soon after, the DSL Daters walked through the door. Everyone went to greet them. They had bags full of pillows in them.

"Ready to go girls?" Kendra Block called and all the girls agreed and hurried out the front door. Skye's group rode in her car, the parents in one, and the Pretty Commitee in another.

"Rating time," Massie started as the girls got settled in the Range Rover. "Okay, let's start with Dylan..." Massie said. "Her black and pink bermuda shorts look ahh-mazzing with her white tank and pink cardigan that matches the short color. Her black flats complete the outift and her sunglasses looked ahh-mazzing with her glossy red hair," Massie smiled. "Hmm... 9.5," Massie said.

"Ah-greed!"

"Def."

"Thanks," Dylan said and smiled. "Massie next..." Dylan said.

"I'm wearing a pink and yellow tube top dress with a yellow haulter underneath. My white Marc Jacob heels match my big white sunglasses which are sitting on my head over my brown beautiful hair..." Massie said. She loved to talk about herself.

"9.8," Alicia annonced.

"Totally!" Dlyan burped.

Claire giggled. "Yeah..." she said.

Kristen applauded. "You look great," she said.

Massie smiled. "Okay now we're on to... Leesh," Massie said.

"You're white Ralph Lauren denim jeans match perfectly with your red polo. Your white heels also look ahh-mazzing. Your hair always looks ahh-mazzing but today it looks better than EVER!" Massie said. Alicia flashed her toothy smile.

"Looks like someone is trying to impress a certain somone by the name of...hm... JOSH!" Kristen said.

"9.6" Massie said.

Dylan and Claire nodded.

"Now it's time for Kris..." Massie said. "You're blue juicy sweats make your legs look very long and brings out your eyes, and your white tank evens the color out..." Massie said. "9.3," she said.

Kristen smiled. It was better than normal. Massie had packed 5 extra bags for Kristen.

"You look GREAT!" Claire said.

"Perf," Dylan said.

"Yup," Alicia said.

"Last but... uh... Not least... Kuh-laire," Massie said. "The khaki shorts are really cute for you and your pink Abercrombie&Fitch Tee is er...cute. White keds look better than normal and your hair again looks better than normal..." Massie said.

Claire nodded.

"9.4," Massie said.

All of the girls agreed.

"Ah-dorable," Kristen said.

The girls made their way back down the stairs. Isaac had already put all of the girls bags in the car. The girls said their good-byes to their parents, except Dylan. Her mom volunteered to go with. The girls begged to go alone but the parents insisted they go with an adult. Thats why the girls plotted again. They were going to tell Miss Marvil the wrong private plane and then they would take off and Miss Marvil would be off to ALASKA. Where there is NO phone service. And the parents wouldn't suspect a thing...

The girls gossiped the rest of the car ride to the airport, talking about what they were going at the beach house with all of the boys.

--

The Westchester Private Airport

May 19, 2008

8:57

"Girls, Wait Up!" Miss Marvil called to them, her being very oblivious and dumb.

"Mom! We're going to Starbucks, we'll meet you in gate 37. Massie's private plane is taking of there," Dylan said as they continued to walk away.

The walked into Starbucks, ordered their frappacinos.

"Bye Massie, Have fun," Skye said and smiled. The rest of the DSL Daters said Good-Bye and walked off.

"Time to have some fun!!" Massie said. She pulled out her cell and texted Cam-figuring he was Derrick's best friend, making him second, because she could text Derrick.

**Massie: Hey. We're ready. Where are you?**

**Cam: At the gate 2 your private plane.**

**Massie: Want us 2 bring you anything??**

**Cam: No thanks. **

**Massie; Okay. See you soon.**

**Cam: Ugh. Massie. Wait... I have a ? 4 u.**

**Massie: Yeah...**

**Cam: Does Claire still...like me?**

**Massie: Are you blind?? Of course!!**

**Cam: Thanks. A lot.**

**Massie: No Problem. Now I have a ? 4 u.**

**Cam: Okay...**

**Massie: Derrick still like me??**

**Cam: Def. He's planning on ways 2 get u back. ) He hates Chris now.**

**Massie: Thanks. Ttyl.**

Massie and Cam shut their cells.

Cam grinned. He elbowed Derrick, as they walked.

"Guess what?" Cam asked. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Massie told me Claire still likes me!" Cam whisper-shouted.

Derrick looked back at Cam. He stopped. "Dude... everyone knows that but you." Derrick shook his head. "You can tell by the way when we are all around the 'P.C.' Derrick made air quotes around the P.C. He didn't know why they called themselves that bu oh well.

"It's true..." Josh laughed.

"Oh and Massie asked me if you still liked her..." Cam said.

"Ad what did you say??" Derrick asked.

"I said yes," Cam shrugged..

"Perfect," Derrick said. "Isn't she dating Abeley?"

"Yes she is," Chris grimaced. He was walking with the group but was talking to Harris the whole time.

Derrick smiled at his two best friends Josh and Cam.

"This vacation is going to be fun," he said, grinning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Together Again

The Block's Private Plane

May 19, 2008

9:33

Massie and the rest of the P.C. borded the plane. It was ahh-mazzing. It had a fridge, 3 couches, a 50" flat-screen, a nice sterio set, and a full bathroom. Alicia stood with Massie and Claire who were whispering something about the boys when Alicia was interrupted with two hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" the person questioned. Alicia smiled and turned around to see Josh. She hugged him.

"Heyy," she smiled.

Massie looked at the rest of the boys as they followed in. She rolled her eyes when she saw Derrick and walked over to Chris.

Claire stood there akwardly as her friends greeted their boyfriends. The expression on her face dropped as she saw the different colore eyed boy appear through the door. Her spine shivered and her legs stiffened. She looked at Massie.

"Don't act like your scared..." Massie whispered from the corner of her mouth.

Claire nodded. She looked at Kristen and Dylan who just smiled. Kristen mouthed, 'Don't look Worried.'

"Heyy Chris," smiled.

"Hey Mass," Chris smiled back, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, I have your birthday gift, here," Chris said giving Massie a little box. Massie smiled and hugged him. She opened the box and there was a locket inside. The locket had a picture of Mass and Chris standing my their horses Tricky and Brownie.

"Aw this is so pretty!" Massie exclaimed. "I love the picture! Thanks you so much!! " Massie squealed.

"_Aw this is so pretty! I love the picture!" _Derrick mocked under his breath.

Massie looked at Derrick, after hearing him mutter something. The whole P.C. gathered around them. And the other boys.

"Are we on an episode from Full House?" Massie asked.

"Uh No," Derrick replied.

"Then why are you acting so corny?" Massie hissed. Everyone laughed.

"Are we at a dump?" Derrick asked.

Massie rolled her eyes. "No," she rolled her eyes as she replied.

"Then why do you look so trashy??" Derrick snorted.

All of the guys laughed.

"Are you a make-up artist?" Massie asked.

"Nope," Derrington smiled.

"Then why are you all up in my face?" Massie giggled. The P.C. and all the boys but Derrick roared with laughter.

"Are you Olivia?" Derrick asked. This was going to be his best one.

Alicia smiled and giggled into her palm. She knew where this was going.

Massie rolled her eyes. "No..." she answered.

"So stop acting all fake," Derrick responded.

Everyone laughed at that one.

"Are you a cow?" Massie asked one last time.

Derrick shook his head.

"Then why are you giving me such crap?" Massie answered and stormed off.

Chris glared at Derrick. "Back off," he said walking over to him.

The captain of the plane came on the speaker. "Hey everyone, I'm Captain Smith, please take your seats, we'll be ready for take-off soon." Captain Smith announced.

Massie, Chris, Alicia, and Josh took up one couch, while Harris sat in front of the TV watching Sports, Kristen, and Dylan, and Derrick on another couch.

Claire sighed and sat on the last couch, by herself until Cam followed her over there.

"Uh Hey Claire," Cam smiled lightly.. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked her.

"No," Claire shook her head and she shyly smiled.

"Uh, listen Claire, I know I messed up and I'm sorry. I'd really like another chance with you," he started right away. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry," Cam pleaded.

Claire smiled. She looked at Massie.

Massie saw Cam and Claire talking. She winked and nodded at Claire.

Claire nodded. She smiled. "Thanks. But it's me who should be saying sorry. I'm really sorry about .. uhh.. the snooping," Claire told Cam.

"You're forgiven," Cam said as he pulled her into a hug.

Massie smiled. Looks like everything was back to normal except her and Derrick.

Derrick saw Cam and Claire hugged. He clapped jokingly.

Everyone looked up and saw Cam and Claire.

"Looks like we're heading back into 7th grade..." Dylan said. "Now all we need is Derrick and Mass back together and everything would be normal," Dylan annoucned.

Massie glared at her.

"Yeah, your right Dylan," Derrick stated.

Massie looked at him. She got up and walked over to him.

"Do you _**ever **_shut up?" Massie asked. "You're going to make it seem like I _**want**_ to get back together with you," Massie sneered.

"You know you do," Derrick said and grinned.

"Yeah right," Massie laughed.

Derrington laughed too. "Stop lying," he said with a smile. Derrick pulled her aside. He pulled her to the back of the plane.

"Why are you dating Chris?" Derrick asked.

"I don't know... Let's see...Wait... because you DUMPED ME!" Massie said as she walked back to the couch. Chris and Harris were talking about soccer and colleges now.

Massie looked over. Cam and Claire were laughing and talking.

Josh and Alicia were online looking at stuff for Ralph Lauren and Kristen and Dylan were texting Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert. They were fighting over boys.

Derrick sat down with Cam and Claire.

"Hey," he said.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you rather be over there making out with Massie?" Cam asked.

Claire laughed. "You still like Massie?" she asked him.

"Shut up," he said to Cam and Claire. "And Yes I do, and I need your help," Derrick said to Claire.

Claire nodded.

"I need to think of a way to get Massie to dump Abeley and come back to me," Derrick told her.

"Ooooh. Make out with one of the P.C. members, easy as that," Claire said.

"Okay. Claire, come make out with me," Derrick said jokingly.

Cam glared at Derrick. "No," he sneered.

Claire giggled.

"Maybe you should try one thats..hmm.. SINGLE!" Cam yelled jokingly.

Derrick laughed. "Gosh, I was just joking," Derrick said. He was going to have to do way better than that to get Massie back to him.

**A:N/ These updates are going to go...much, much, much faster than last time.**


	3. Gives You Hell

Still On The Plane

"Everyone is free to get up and move around now," a voice blew from the speakers from the top of the plane. The pilot.

"I'm going to put some music on. Any requests?" Massie asked everyone as she uncrossed her legs and stood up, about to walk over to the stereo.

"Gives You Hell, The All-American Rejects," Dylan shouted over from the couch where her and Kristen were sitting. Massie rolled her eyes. Dylan and this song.

Massie smiled over at Dylan and walked over to another couch, where Alicia soon followed.

"You okay?" Her best friend asked.

Massie laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Thinking about a certain someone?" Alicia asked and elbowed Massie playfully.

"No Alicia, why in the world would you think that?" She giggled sarcastically.

"Would this certain someone happen to be Mister Harrington?"

"Of course not," Massie smirked and looked around, making sure no one heard.

"Hey-why don't we play spin the bottle?" Alicia asked, always thinking of good ideas.

"That works for me," Massie grinned and stood up, Alicia too.

The two, side by side, walked to the stereo and turned it off, much to Dylan's disliking.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up, we're going to play spin the bottle!" Massie announced.

Out of the corner of Massie's eye, she saw Josh and Cam slap Derrick's hand.

"Yeahhh!" Derrick shouted, his voice changing pitches.

"Oh Derrick, put a sock in it," Alicia rolled her eyes and Josh snickered along with Cam.

"I think someones a little eager," Claire said as she approached the two, along with Kristen and Dylan. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Of course he is," Massie said sarcastically but playfully.

Soon after, everyone was gathered around in a circle. Massie next to Chris, Chris next to Alicia, Josh, then Dylan, Kristen, Derrick, then Cam and Claire, who was on the other side of Massie.

Massie glanced around the circle. "Who's first?"

Alicia shot her hand up and grinned. She spun the bottle, crossing her fingers that it would land on Josh. Of course, it did. She grinned and leaned over to kiss him, and a few seconds later, by the looks of it, it was about to turn into a make-out session.

Dylan rolled her eyes and grabbed Josh's hair, and pulled him back. "Ouch! Dyl, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah!" Alicia looked at Dylan and giggled quietly.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Who wants to go next?"

"I think Mass should go," Cam hinted and winked at Derrick.

Derrick grinned at Massie. "You know you want me." Massie rolled her eyes and shot 'the death look,' over at Cam.

"Or not," he said quickly.

"No, Massie should go," Josh said and Massie's focus turned to him, her glare still on her face.

Derrick laughed. "Thanks guys."

Dylan and Kristen started chanting "Massie! Massie! Massie!"

Soon everyone else but Mass, Chris, and Derrick were chanting.

Massie scowled. "Fine." She stuck her hand out and spun it, looking away from the middle of the circle. Who did it land on? To Massie delight, it landed on Derrick. Massie smiled, and looked over at Chris, remembering her boyfriend. "Uhm...."

"No way!" Chris protested. "She can't kiss him!" he said looking at Derrick.

Alicia looked at Massie. "She has to!" Alicia told them, she knew Massie wanted to.

"No way," Chris said simply.

Cam looked at Chris. "Dude, chill. It's spin the bottle. It's not like Massie actually likes Derrick," Cam smirked which made the

"Fine.. but if it lasts for more than 5 seconds, Derricks not going to be able to walk for the rest of the week," Chris threatened. "And I'm not watching either," he said and walked out of the room, and headed towards the back of the plane.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Drama queen," she said quietly.

"That sounds pretty hypocritical coming from you, Mass," Derrick laughed.

"I could say the same, mister immature," Massie rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Derrick smirked.

Massie sighed and got up, walking to Derrick. He got up, with the help of Massie's hand. She leaned in, closing her eyes, as did he. Soon enough, they were kissing. It was about ten seconds later that they heard whooping and hollering. Harris looked back, shaking his head and laughing as Chris came back in the room. The 'five second kiss,' turned more into a minute kiss.

"Someone pull her away before he suffocates her!" Chris yelled. Massie pulled away, grinning at Derrick and winked, turning back to Chris.

"Sorry, he just..wouldn't pull away," Massie said smugly and walked back to her seat, grining still.

Derrick smirked. "You know you love me."

Soon after their game of Spin the Bottle ended, the pilot came back on the announcements, telling everyone they'd be landing in about twenty minutes, and that they should take a seat.

Derrick, Cam, Massie, and Claire all took a seat together, while Harris and Chris, someplace else, as well as everyone else.

"So, what are we all going to do when we get there?" Cam asked Massie.

"Well, we have a pool, the house is on the beach, and there's a ton to do around there," Massie told him.

"Oh, have you been here before?" Derrick asked her.

"Yeah, my family and I used to come down here every summer with a bunch of other families," she told them.

"Oh, that's cool," Cam said.

"Yeah, I guess if cool is hanging around about six immature boys," she said and shrugged.

"You and six boys Mass?" Claire asked, laughing. "That should be like, heaven for you..."

"I didn't like them like that. We were all really close, but I didn't like any of them like that. I liked them like brothers," she told them.

"Good. I can't think of you liking anyone else but me," Derrick smirked.

"I hope you know, that before I ever liked _you_, I had a crush on Cam," she informed her ex-boyfriend.

"And that just worked out perfectly, didn't it Massie?" Derrick asked.

"Shut it," she threatened, giving him the look now.

"Whatever," he grinned and looked at Cam who was now having a side conversation with Cam.

After a few minutes of sitting there, as the plane landed, they finally reached North Carolina. After getting all their purses and everything they brought on the plane with them, everyone all piled off the plane. "Thank you!" They all called to the crew as they walked pass.

Pulling out her cell phone, Massie dialed her drivers number and he told her that he was around front.

"Okay everyone, out front, follow me!" She shouted at the noisy teenagers. Derrick and Chris followed first, the rest shortly after. They found the car, and Massie looked around. "Uhm...I don't know if there's enough room," she told them.

"It's okay, we can strap Derrick to the roof," Chris smirked.

Massie rolled her eyes and looked over at Derrick apologetically.

"We'll squeeze," Kristen assured Massie and her and Dylan piled in the back, Harris climbing in the front seat.

"Who else in the back?" Massie asked. Cam looked at Claire.

"Claire can sit on my lap in the back," Cam said and Claire nodded. The two piled in the back quickly and Massie looked around at the rest nervously.

"I can ride in the trunk," Josh smirked and Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Whatevs Josh," Massie rolled her eyes with Alicia, and motioned the direction of the trunk.

"Okay, so the rest of us, pile in," Massie told them. Alicia climbed in, with Massie following. Then Chris, then Derrick. Alicia and Massie smushed together, Massie not wanting to sit on Chris's lap.

"Are we ready?" The driver asked.

Massie nodded. "I think so." She sighed. All she knew, was that it would be a hell of a long car ride.


	4. Break It Off

**Getting to the Beach House**

**May 19, 2008**

**12:01**

"That car ride was hell," Massie muttered to Claire and Alicia as they waited for everyone else to pile out of the big car.

"Tell me about it," The blonde muttered in response, and Alicia nodded in agreement. The three girls head's shot over as they heard the boys talking, maybe a little _too_ loud.

"Dude, who shoved a st-" Derrick was interrupted by Cam smacking his arm quickly when he noticed Massie, Claire, and Alicia staring at them. They got eye rolls from Massie and Alicia, and Claire who timidly smiled at them.

"So Mass, which ones our house?" Josh asked loudly.

"Which one do you think, idiot?" Massie rolled her eyes once more.

"That one?" Cam asked, eyes wide, and a hand, pointing to the house in front of them.

"Nooooo, the one a mile down," Massie said, sarcasm obvious in her tone.

"Shit Massie, this is like...damn...wow..." All of the boys were speechless.

Massie shifted her weight to one hip, glancing at her nails. "Well, are you guys just going to stand there staring at it?" She asked.

Each one of the boys grinned at eachother before walking towards the house. By this time, Dylan and Kristen tacked onto the line which consisted of the Pretty Committee. Chris and Harris had gotten out too.

"Sorry for my brother acting like an idiot," Harris laughed as he stood behind the girls. Each one of their heads turned around to look at the older brother of Cameron Fisher. The very hot brother of Cameron Fisher.

"It's okay, we're used to it," Massie laughed and nodded to the girls, signaling to start walking to the house. The girls nodded back in response and all walked up the steps, in sync, and reached the door. The guys were standing around.

"It's locked," Derrick told the girls.

"Yes Derrick, very good," Massoe said slowly and in a voice only a first grade teacher would use.

The PC snickered into their palms and the boys rolled their eyes this time.

"Just move," Massie said, jokingly, and dug the key out of her purse. She stopped at the door, and turned around. "Now, everyone. Follow me. We're going to the movie theatre first to make room arrangements," she told them before she turned around and unlocked the door, opening it wide so everyone could go in. They all followed closely behind Massie as she led them down a bunch of hallways and finally came to a mahogany door. "Everyone go in and take a seat," she said and opened the door, waiting until everyone was inside before stepping in.

"Whoah, Massie! This is amazing!!" Josh shouted, amused by everything.

Massie grinned. "Thanks." She walked to the front of the room as everyone took their seats. "Okay, so...sleeping arrangements. We have nine rooms total, so someones going to have to share. Four of them connect to another room, so Cam and Claire could be in two that connect if they wanted, same with Leesh and Josh, if you want. So, who wants to sleep in their own room?" Massie asked.

Harris was the only one who raised his hand. Claire and Alicia looked at Massie, unsure.

"Okay, Kris, Dyl, I'm assuming you two are sharing a room?" The brunette alpha asked and the dirty blonde and firey red-head both shook their heads in agreement. "Good. Um, Cam, Claire...connecting room?" Massie questioned.

Cam shrugged, along with Claire. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm cool with it if Claire is."

"That's fine," Claire spoke up.

"Okay. Josh and Leesh, same?"

Josh glanced at Alicia, and Alicia nodded after Josh gave her a questioning glance. "Sure," Alicia replied.

"So that's seven. Um...two more," Massie said. She looked up. Nine pairs of eyes were set on her. "So...who's sleeping on the couch?" Massie asked.

"Mass, can't we share a room? I won't do anything," Chris suggested.

Massie glanced around the room. The PC looked back at her with nervous eyes. She couldn't show anyone we was nervous. "Yeah, sure. I was just going to say that," she said and smiled. "So Derrick, you get the last room, the...one that connects to ours..." she mused slowly and looked at Derrick. He was looking to the ground, obviously upset about something. Massie had too much on her mind to even ponder all the possibilities.

"Are we going to pick our rooms now?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, um, there's a number on the door, just tell me what number your in, and your set," The alpha dissmissed everyone and they all piled out of the door except two of them. Massie and Derrick.

"Derrick..." Massie said, her voice showing concern now.

"Yeah?" He responded, looking at her now.

"You okay?" She asked and walked to sit next to him.

He shrugged and looked around the room.

"Oh come on. You can tell me," Massie urged him to go on, silently praying he would tell her.

"Naw, I can't. You'd get mad," The shaggy blonde haired boy told her.

"That's what everyone expects. But I won't. You know, I'm not always a bitch," she told him.

"Who told you, you were a bitch?" Derrick asked, a smile coming to his lips.

"I just assume. The way people are afraid of me," Massie laughed.

"Eh, your not a bitch. Just in control. Like me," He smirked.

"Always so cocky Derrick."

"You know it."

"'So, seriously. What's up?" Massie asked him.

"I've just been thinking," he told her.

"About?"

"Someone." Massie felt a pang of jealousy.

"Oh. A girl I'm assuming?"

"Yeah," Derrick nodded his head.

"You miss her?" Massie asked, totally oblivious to the fact it was her.

"A lot. But she's taken by some jerk now, and she hates me," Derrick confessed.

"Is it Strawberry? Because I heard she was dating Plovert now," Massie said.

Derrick shook his head, laughter errupting from him. "You know Block, sometimes, your the smartest girl out there, and other times I wonder if you were born blonde."

"And your point is?" Massie asked.

"Mass. It's you."

"Oh. Oh. OH," Massie said, finally getting the picture.

"Yeah."

"Wait-you miss me?" Massie asked, her heart fluttering now.

"Yes. I do. How can you not see that?" Derrick sighed.

"So...that's what was wrong?"

"Yes," Derrick grumbled. "And the fact that you and Chris are sharing a room."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Mhhmm."

"Getting a bit awkward?" Derrick asked, a slight smile.

"Uhm, yeah," Massie laughed, and smiled now.

"Isn't this right about the time where I kiss you?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Massie agreed. Derrick leaned in first, then Massie, following Derrick's lead. Their lips touched but Massie pulled back quickly. "No-wait. I..I have Chris."

"Do you really like him though?" Derrick asked.

"Ye-uhm-yeah, well you see. I...Fine. No. I don't."

"Then just break it off. Mass, I just told you I missed you. Can't you take the hint that says I want to get back together?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah. I guess."

"So, are you going to break it off with him," Derrick asked, hopes high now.

"Yeah. I am," Massie smiled.

"You know Block, once you actually get to talk to you, your pretty down-to-earth if that makes any sense," Derrick told her.

"Yeah. I guess it does. But thanks. It means a lot," she smiled at him. Massie's insides jumped. FINALLY! Her mind screamed. Derrick and her. So close to getting back together. They basically were. All she had to do was break it off with Chris, and she got him back. She grinned. "Well, I'll be back. Gotta go give Chris the talk," she laughed.

"Okay, well, I'll be right here. Actually. Wait-since you and him are no longer, or well-about to me," Derrick said and looked to the door. "Are we sharing a room?"

"Fine with me. There's actually a tenth bedroom on the top floor. It's the biggest, and I'm assuming everyone else took the good rooms, so. You can go put your stuff up there if you want," Massie told him.

"Okay, well, I'll meet you up there?" Derrick asked and Massie nodded, and smile creeping up to her lips. "Good." Massie slid through the doorway, in search of Chris.

"Chris??" She called, wondering which bedroom he was in. She heard a 'yeah,' in response down at the very end of the end hallway in the basement. She found the room and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Massie took a deep breath in. Only another minute or two, and you could be back with Derrick. Just do it short and quick, Massie. She told herself as she opened the door, and walked in quietly shutting the door behind her.

"What's up?" Chris asked, looking up from his suitcase to glance at her.

"Uhm, well Chris," Massie looked around the room. "I think we need to talk."

"So? Talk," Chris shrugged, and continued unpacking.

"Well, you see. I kinda want to..." Massie started and took another deep breath. "I want to end this with us," she said in a stronger voice. Chris looked at her and dropped the shirt in his right hand.

"Oh. Um...well. This isn't surprising," Chris said.

"Why not?" Massie asked.

"First-let me just ask. It's 'cuz of Harrington, right?" He asked.

Massie shrugged and nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Well, yeah. It was pretty obvious you still like him," Chris said, and continued to unpack.

"So you're not mad?" Massie asked, hoping he wasn't.

"Nope. Hey-it's a break up. Not a big deal. Let's just stay friends, okay?" Chris lied and offered Massie a fake half-smile.

"Sure," The brunette nodded as she slif out the door.

Little did she know that Chris ripped the shirt in his hand, in half after the door closed. He was fuming.

x-x

"Okay everyone. I'm going to call your name, and just tell me your room number," Massie told the group who was now seated back in the movie theatre.

"Chris," Massie announced.

"Six."

"Harris."

"One."

"Josh and Leesh."

"Seven and Eight"

"Ooh. Nice Room. My old one. Um...Cam and Claire."

"Two and Three"

"Good. Kris and Dyl."

"Four and Five."

Massie looked up at Derrick and smiled. "And that's it. Um, we can either hit the beach, or the pool. Shopping maybe," her comment on shopping made all the boys groan. "Fine, no shopping," Massie pouted and grinned. "Okay, so everyone can just do whatever. Just meet back at the house in the kitchen at Five," Massie dissmissed everyone and they all left the room, Massie and Derrick the last ones, now hand in hand.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**A:N/ YAY! Massie and Derrick. Back together Woot. So yeah. I'm using my dad's computer to update since mine has yet to be fixed.**

**Um. Review? And beeteedoubleyou. Chris won't be as much of an ass as last time. And their won't be as much drama.**

**AND- The house, movie theatre, kitchen, and bedrooms will all be on my profile shortly. (:**

**Review please? (: Haha. Love you guys!**


	5. No Words For The New Kid

**Derrick&Massie's Bedroom  
May 19, 2008  
1:17**

"So, how did Chris take the news?" Massie's new boyfriend asked her as they both unpacked their suitcases. Massie, she had five. Derrick, he had one.

"He told me he wasn't mad, but I don't know. When we were in the theatre, he kept giving you these glares," the brunette replied.

"I saw that. But-did you tell him that it was because of me?" Derrick asked.

"Well, he asked, so yeah. It's the truth, and he was bound to find out sometime," Massie shrugged, neatly putting her four designer hand bags in the closet, on the coat hangers.

"Yeah, I guess." Derrick threw his bag up on the top shelf oft the closet, once he put his last shirt away. "Damn, why do you have so many clothes?" He laughed.

"Because clothes are a necessity. And besides, this isn't even a fourth of anything I have back home."

"Yep. That's what I assumed," Derrick shook his head.

"You assume a lot of things."

"Yes, I do." He said and smiled. The smile that would make any girl swoon or faint, but by now, Massie was used to this. "So Block, what'cha wanna do?"

"Well, we could go to the pool, or beach, or anything else you could think of," Massie replied, thinking of all the things her and her family and everyone used to do.

"Wanna take a walk on the beach?" Derrick asked.

"Fine by me," Massie replied with a smile.

"Cool, um, want me to go check if anyone else wants to come?"

"Sure. That'd be fun."

"Okay, well I'll be back in a minute," Derrick replied, smiling again as he walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen, passing Harris and Chris, knowing they wouldn't want to come. Finally, he reached the bottom floor, where all of his and Massie's friend's rooms were. He walked by each door, knocking. Heads stuck out of each door soon and Derrick looked around to make sure everyone was there. "So, Mass and I are going on a walk. Anyone want to join us?"

Pairs of eyes looked around to their boyfriends, girlfriends, and best friends, to see if that's what they wanted.

"We're in," Cam said, reffering to him and Claire.

"Same," Kristen replied, while Dylan raised her hand too.

"Cool with us," Josh shrugged.

"Okay, meet on the deck in 15," Derrick said as he passed everyone and walked back up the steps, heading back to him and Massie's room. "Everyone's coming," he said and flopped on the bed.

Massie turned around from inside the closet and stuck her head out. "Everyone?"

"Well, our everyone. My boys, the PC."

"Okay. Good," Massie replied, and carried on with unpacking.

"What? Nervous about being around Chris?"

"Did you seriously just say that?" Massie questioned, sticking her head out of the closet once more before stepping out fully. "I am, _thee _Massie Block. I don't get nervous," she scoffed.

"Mhhhm, sure, sure," Derrrick smirked. "Oh-and I told everyone to meet in 15 minutes, so you better get a move on."

"Gee, thanks for the warning," Massie grimaced and ran back into the closet in search of something to wear.

"Don't tell me your changing outfits again," Derrick groaned. "You go through like, 7 a day."

"No, I'm just putting on my bathing suit underneath," Massie lied as she ran into the bathroom, shorts, tank top, and bathing suit in hand. Finally she came out in a totally new outfit.

"Liar," Derrick rolled his eyes

"Hey-my outfit didn't match my bathing suit, okay?" Massie retorted, hand on hip.

"Yeah, whatever," Derrick snorted and laughed.

"Don't whatever me, let's just go," Massie said and strutted to the bed, grabbed his hand, and attempted to pull him up. He laughed as she continued to pull. In the end, she quit and stalked out of the room, in a joking manner. Derrick's roar of laughter could be heard from downstairs as he followed her.

"Do you even know where we're meeting?" Derrick asked as he kept on following her.

"No, I'll figure it out though. I'm not stupid."

"Uhm..."

"That was rhetorical."

"Haha, okay. So, we're going to the deck," Derrick told his girlfriend before she scowled and changed directions, heading back up the steps.

Soon enough, everyone was out on the deck, ready to go. The eight of them started down the deck, down the steps, and onto the sand. Hand in hand was Massie and Derrick, Cam and Claire, and Alicia and Josh. Dylan and Kristen had arms linked, skipping down the beach already. Massie grinned and looked down the line of them.

"Let's play would you rather..." Claire suggested, breaking the silence between the six of them. Agreeing, Cam decided to go first.

"Okay, Alicia...would you rather... do a fashion show for Ralph Lauren or be an anchor on a national news channel?" Cam asked.

"Anchor, definitely," Alicia said. "Okay, Massie...would you rather...meet Robert Pattinson or meet Taylor Lautner?"

"Taylor Lautner definitely. He's hotter. And more to my age," Massie replied with a grin.

"Hey!" Derrick protested.

"Jealous, much?" Alicia laughed along with Massie.

"No, just saying. I'm probably much better looking than this 'Taylor Lautner,' kid," Derrick rolled his eyes making air quotes around Taylor Lautner.

"Personally, I think you're both equal with the looks," Massie said, shrugging.

"But that doesn't matter because Massie will never get him," Claire giggled.

"Hell right, she'll be too busy with me," Derrick smirked.

"Sure, sure," Massie rolled her eyes jokingly. "Okay, my turn. Claire, would you rather kiss Connor Foley or star in another movie?" Massie asked, getting nervous glances from Claire and Cam.

"Star in another movie," Claire said quickly, wanting to drop the conversation. "Okay, Derrick's turn. Um... Derrick..would you rather...be with Massie for the rest of your life or...go on one date with Miley Cyrus?"

"Ew, she's a slut!" Massie shouted.

"Yep. Not much different from you, Mass," Cam joked which caused Derrick to glare, and Massie to slap his shoulder. "I was joking," he said, hands up, in surrender.

"You better have," Massie threatened. "So, your answer Mister Harrington?"

"Eh, I'm probably going to have to go with Miley.." Derrick said, jokingly.

"Gee thanks Derrick," Massie replied.

"Joking," he laughed, letting it go. "Okay, Josh....Would you rather jump off the Empire State building or crash a plane?"

"Oh, alright. I see how it is. Give me the life threatening ones," Josh rolled his eyes. "Jump off the Empire State building."

"Why?"

"Eh, I dunno. Just seems more exciting," Josh shrugged.

"Well that makes-"

"Ehmagawd, Ehmagawd, EHMAGAWD!" Massie was cut off by Kristen and Dylan's squeals.

"Whoah! What?" Massie asked, eying the screaming two girls.

"There. Is. This. Super. Cute. Guy. Who. Kris. And. I. Met." Dylan said, gasping for air.

"And...how did you two meet?" Massie asked.

"Well, Dyl and I were skipping down the beach when Dylan tripped, and this guy was right there, and he ran over and asked if she was okay, and he was really cute and he's right.... over THERE!" Kristen squealed, giggling, her finger pointed in the direction of a group of boys.

"Carter, come here!!!" Dylan shouted. Obviously now, the guys name was Carter. Soon enough, a boy, looking around Derrick's age, came running towards the group. He had dark brown hair, a bit long-ish, and was about an inch or two shorter than Derrick, and muscular.

"Hey Carter," Kristen smiled, and he smiled right back, his hand raised in a wave.

"These are our friends," Dylan announced. "That's Josh, Alicia, Cam, Claire, Massie, and Derrick."

"You know the PC that we told you about?" Kristen asked, and Carter nodded.

"Well, Massie over there, is the leader or alpha, or whatever she calls it, of the PC," Dylan finished for her best friend.

"Nice to meet you," Carter spoke up for the first time. His gorgeous brown eyes wandered from person to person, and finally stopped on Massie. And just stared.

Nobody noticed though, except the two people that would care the most. Massie and Derrick. The star soccer goalie's hands clenched, and Derrick had the death glare going right at Carter.

Massie, not wanting to make a bad impression, smiled back. "Nice to meet you too." She nudged Derrick in the elbow, muttering, 'chill,' to him. Sure, Carter was awfully cute, and extremely good looking, but she had Derrick, and she couldn't be caught crushing on a mysterious soccer boy.

Carter nodded. "So, I hear you guys are from New York....what city?

"Westchester, not far from the city," Massie replied.

"Really? What school do you guys go to?"

"Briarwood Octavian Country Day School," Dylan replied.

"But we'll be in ninth grade next year."

"Hey-didn't Briarwood get like flooded from a wave pool?" Carter asked, curiously.

"Um, yeah. How'ya know? They tried to keep that a secret..." Derrick glanced around at the group, wondering why the girls had their heads down, giggling.

"Well, my dad lives in Westchester, and I'm moving there in the fall, so I'll be going to BOCD," Carter replied, shrugging.

His response just resulted in Kristen and Dylan's squeals. "Oh my gosh, that's so cool!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, real cool," Derrick grumbled to himself, glaring at Carter. Still.

**A:N/ So guys. I introduced Carter earlier in the story than I expected but again, he won't be such of an ass this time. I'm going to tone Chris and him down a lot. So review please? Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Love you guys!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authorts Note:**

**Hello all. **

**I've come with sad news today.**

**Two weeks ago, my dear computer, Gary, died from diet soda.**

**And that computer, Gary, had all my lovely stories saved on them.**

**So for now, I am giving up at these stories:**

**Forget.**

**Coming to Terms.**

**Stay With Me.**

**The Great Escape.**

**& BOCD High.**

**So for now, ****A Beautiful Smile to Hide the Pain,**** and ****My Life Would Suck Without You,**** are the only two I would be POSSIBLY updating now. **

**ABStHtP,**** is going to be updated more frequently, once I get back into writing.**

**BUT.**

**I have got another idea. **

**It's AU, AH, and OOC.**

**And I need a beta.**

**(Twilight, BTW.)**

**If you want to know the idea, and would possibly be interested in helping me, send me a message (PM,) and I'll get back to you.**

**I just need someone who can catch easy mistakes, and is good a grammar and spelling.**

**I'm fairly good at both, but I don't have Microsoft Word, so WordPad doesn't catch all my mistakes.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Love,**

**Devan.**


End file.
